


For Luck

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill gives his little brother something for good luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Luck

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "worn leather"

“Hey,” said Bill.

Ron looked up from where he’d been staring out at the Weasleys’ makeshift Quidditch pitch as his oldest brother sat in the grass beside him. “Hey.”

“I wanted to talk to you. Actually, I wanted to give you this.”

He held something out, and Ron took it, feeling soft-worn leather. “Your Quidditch gloves?”

“They weren’t new when I got them,” Bill said. “But I wore them all five years I was on the Gryffindor team. Mum told me you planned to try out this year, so… I thought you could use the luck.”

Ron smiled. “Thanks, Bill.”

THE END


End file.
